Angel
by phantomwriter05
Summary: in the darkness of Solitary Confinement in Century Sector Prison, John is visited by someone he doesn't expect or knew he needed. One-Shot. EDIT! sorry posted rough draft ...


**Angel **

The black darkness of the lone white cell somehow added a sense of irony to it's existence as a lone prisoner sat on the floor of the polished tiles of a long forgotten building were Skynet housed those who it never wanted to be found.

The prisoner sat with his scruffy face pressed into his black fatigue pant clad knees that he was hugging to his chest.

The spiky haired young man was comatose in his confinement as the sterile abyss was a metaphor for his mood and mind. Alone in his confinement the once prophesized hero of the humanity now sat alone drifting out of touch with no consciousness, no awareness, and no hope.

He saw that there was nothing in him left to salvage, alone in a different time without anyone or anything to cling to, John Connor felt everything that once made him who he was slipping from his mind and disappearing into the pitch blackness of his prison cell.

Soon he had forgotten the reason he was even there in the future in the first place. Slowly his mind became a blank slate as he sat in the dark no longer remembering names, only faces and feelings.

Tears were in his eyes as he began to lose the memories of an immensely beautiful woman with green eyes and long raven waves of hair. He couldn't remember her name or what she was to him, but only that he loved her with ever fiber of his being and when he saw her smile it made him feel comforted.

Soon the beauty was gone from his mind and there was nothing he knew other then his name and that he was a prisoner.

"John …" a tender innocent voice called to him from the dark.

The shell of a young man didn't answer.

"John … wake up." Soft hands shook his shoulder while another touched his knee gently. The soldier stirred and lifted his head up to see a shadow of a familiar face.

She had soft brown doe eyes and smooth tanned skin. her silky brown hair was curled beautifully. A silver knee length silk night slip fit her gorgeous ballerina figure like a glove.

John's mind raced as memories he thought long lost to the abyss came to him in flashes. Memories of the same teenage girl in a pink button down western shirt and jeans swearing to keep a secret with a smile, walking down the halls of a different school next to her with a hidden pride at the stares from those who envied him for being the only person in her world.

All of the flashes ended with him hovering over her topless body hand on her heart, Gentle innocent eyes locking with his in an almost nervousness with there lips so close together.

He searched the angelic teen's eyes. He leaned back against the wall gently and continued to look for answers.

All memories lead to one last flash of the girls mangled body sitting in a chair, her brown eye and a mechanical one motionless and devoid of life. The grueling pain of that moment urged him to speak for the first time in almost three years.

"Cameron …You're dead?" he stated in shock. The girl leaned closer to the POW with a flash of determination in her eyes.

"Why are you here John?" She asked with a tilt of her head. The young man struggled with the blur of memories.

"I was in a battle … I was captured trying to cover a retreat." John shook his head at her with a hint of sadness and shame.

"You need to get out of here …" Cameron said with a determined voice.

"I know" John said defeatedly.

"Humanity needs you John …" Cameron continued seeing the hopelessness in his eyes.

"I know …" John gritted with a sigh.

"They need there leader." Cameron pushed.

"I know …" John followed on the girls heels. "No one believes me out there … you tell me how I'm suppose to lead without any followers?" John bore into the girls eyes.

There was a pause before John choked out empty words "Everything is lost." he looked down at the floor returning to his the blank slate of his personal hell.

"No … John your stronger then this …" Cameron inched closer. John shook his head as the hopelessness began to suck the life out of him. The angelic girl tried to get his attention.

"You're stronger then you ever thought you could be …" she pushed John's legs down and climbed into his lap. Cameron pressed against him comfortingly.

She tilted her head to the side and down, placing one hand on his stubbly cheek and another on the side of his neck. John grabbed her waist and locked eyes with her.

"On your feet, soldier!" her voice was commanding and forceful. There was a flash of encouragement and love in the normally stoic yet innocent eyes.

John's heart swelled and with a need for her embrace and touch John pulles her to him and kissed her lips. Cameron didn't flinch or hesitate in returning the passionate kiss. John felt warm and complete as his dry lips crushed with the soft moist ones of the girl in his lap, his hands tracing the silk that covered the slender muscles of her back.

"I love you, John" she moaned out as John broke the kiss and pressed her as tight as he could to him, rubbing his stubbly cheek against her smooth shoulder.

"I love you too." He breathed trailing kisses from her naked shoulder to her chest. He stopped and the two locked eyes again.

"Remember, the future isn't set, there is no fate … you can change things, I believe in you, John." Cameron spoke with encouragement as if to remind him who he was.

John nodded in tears running his hand through her curls. She leaned in and kissed him again to which he responded greedily, kissing her with passion and need. After a moment John pressed his face into the cove of her neck kissing the sensitive skin of her throat.

John stayed there in his hold of the beauty, hugging her tightly as if trying to absorb the ethereal light she was emitting.

Then suddenly like a flash she was gone. John found himself holding air, with the feeling much to the like of having a warm blanket ripped from him on a cold day.

He looked around panicked till found her standing near the cell door.

"Don't leave me …" John shook his head. "Not again." He begged her.

"There isn't much time for Humanity, John …" she said with a familiar stoic face. She turned to leave then stopped. She looked broken heartbrokenly at her soldier.

"I love you, John … always remember that." She blew him one last kiss with streams of tears flowing like little rivers on her cheeks before she disappeared in the void of darkness.

John rushed to the door after her but found nothing there but a heavy metal cell door.

He pressed his back to the door and slid down to the floor looking at the shadows of his brown motorcycle boots.

Cameron had awakened a fiery desire to fight again, to fulfill his destiny.

But more importantly …

To find the woman he loved.

**Deleted scenes from T-2 can be awesome ;) **

**Little short on how Cameron got her pet-name from John in Sarah Town and Trials **

**Had a little bit of the Jameron bug after last chapter of Purpose.**

**Yep another Kyle/Sarah John/Cameron comparison.**


End file.
